1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a computer readable recording medium stored with a color conversion setting program, a color conversion setting method, a computer readable recording medium stored with a color conversion processing program, and a color conversion processing apparatus. The present invention especially relates to a computer readable recording medium stored with a color conversion setting program, a color conversion setting method, a computer readable recording medium stored with a color conversion processing program, and a color conversion processing apparatus for executing a color conversion process using a color conversion profile.
2. Description of Related Art
In transmitting color images between digital processing devices such as a personal computer, a printer, and a digital camera, it is necessary to adjust colors of image data considering characteristics of the color space which is specific to each device. A color conversion profile containing a color conversion table is used for adjusting the colors of the image data.
As a technology related to it, an image processing apparatus has been proposed for the purpose of simplifying hue adjustments in outputting image data in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-259137. The image processing apparatus disclosed in the Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2008-259137 has a color setting adjustment means for adjusting color setting information of image data to be output and a color setting storage means for storing the adjusted color setting information in a color profile. With such a constitution, the hue adjustment executed by the user is stored in the color profile as color setting information so that there will be no need to repeat a similar hue adjustment when printing other image data from the application.
However, the color conversion profile is set up for each type of paper on which images are printed. Therefore, it is necessary for the user to set up a color conversion profile for each paper type in case of executing a printing process using various types of paper.